


Another stolen silver

by Kissfrankiesbutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hiding, POV Lesbian Character, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissfrankiesbutt/pseuds/Kissfrankiesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland 1941, its not a diary, its a recollection in remeberance for what could have been. Amanda was a jew and Antonia was a German/Pol. The only crime that Amanda has committed is being a Jew. In a world of black and white is what they have enough to promise hope.</p>
<p>* completely fictional and based on my mate and her crush anyway yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post war Poland 1936

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional story about my mate and her crush :3 they would be adorable so i just thought i would write this for her <3

Poland 1936, June 27. 

“Today her eyes seemed to glimmer just a little more, I keep picturing her smile as she blushed and told me that she loved me....Nothing can ever take that single moment away from me...”

I was walking into a room that just felt slightly over crowed, too many eyes watched my movement, left foot right foot.... The arm chair sat facing toward the window. That same soft fabric thrusting against the illuminating sun kisses that gently pierced its skin. This room felt like more than just a simple room, almost a pilgrimage, there was so much prosperity, a kindness that never seemed to leave. My mother was in her usual place in the kitchen, making what smelt like sweet bread. My family was the same as most Jewish families living in Poland. My father owned a successful timber business, shipping timber all over Poland and Germany. We were wealthy, well respected Jews. 

"New neighbours are moving in next door" My mothers voice almost sung to my father whom sat in the dining room reading the paper. I heard my father grunt through his teeth bitterly.

"Germans Joseph" my mother continued pretending that Joseph was even remotely interested.

"Bloody Germans, why can't some respectable Jews move in" Joseph whinned to himself from the other room. 

"thats what happens when you move to a wealthy German area"she continued blanky. Her focus purely on the new pale faces that emerged from the old 1927 Puergot wagon. 

I walked outside with a book in my hand. The afternoon sun glowed upon the oak brunches and brushed upon my face subtly. I sat beneath the tree and leaned my back up against the stornch bark pillar. I liked to listen to the soft whispers of the oak brunches as I read, for me it was the simple things. 

I couldn't help but hear foot steps behind me. I was startled by brief movement, soft and innocent movements that sent tingles up my spine. I didn't turn my head instead I just waited, mindlessly waiting for someone to speak or make themselves known. The moment seemed to freeze and come to a mutual halt between both of our presences. I decided to turn first, unveiling a small smile with a slight blush. 

"hello there" I almost whispered. I felt my heart concave as her blonde hair fell upon her pale skin. The contrast between her ocean blue eyes and rosey lips had me in a trance. 

"hello I'm sorry to just intrude, I just saw you from my window and thought i'd come and greet you....I just moved next door to you, just over there" the girl smiled brightly pointing toward the creme coloured building that she now called home. 

"oh yes my mother was telling me about the new neighbours, I'm Amanda and you are?" I couldn't yet figure out what this girls story was but something pushed me to wanting to find out. She sat next to me, i felt the warmth of her gentle brush of skin as her body stayed close to mine. The first touch was brittle, made me feel weak. It was only a small gesture, slight physical contact. Thats all it was....

"I'm Antonia" Her cheeks grew rosy and blushed, her eyes hollowed at the sight of mine. I had never seen a more beautiful German girl before, her innocence seemed to seep into everything that she did,her touch, her smile, her voice. I suddenly grew unusually nervous, unlike I had ever been. Butterflies fluttered inside constantly as if they were trying to break free. 

Antonia......

that was the day that changed everything. But when theres change theres hardship, hardship that would again change everything. 

Change.....


	2. Present times 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the present time, 1942, during the Holocaust in Poland.

Amanda's POV

The sound of Marshall's silent tears made me fear my own. Being trapped in an isolated slum, there is nothing left, everything that ever meant anything had been taken away. This was the harsh reality I had been segregated within, a never ending cycle of dehumanisation and pure hatred, all of this horror and opinion in the hands of one man, the blood of thousands on his hands.

Since the rise Nazism in Poland, my family and I had been forced from our home and forced to give up all that we had. We were Jews, another breed of rat, nothing more than a filthy pest. We were transferred into the south Ghetto, segregated like animals in a petting zoo. When the Nazis came to clear the ghetto they tried to take us away, gunshots and blood, they took us and we weren't coming back. 

They didn't take me physically, they didn't cart me off into a likely death, I stayed behind with my family, Ma, Pa and Marshall. They didn't find us, but they found our hope and claimed it as their own. Something told me that was something I would never get back.

"Amanda I'm scared" Marshall's eyes watered, desperate, insufficient.

I held onto his small, fragile body. He was just a child, caught up in a time where children were forced to develop maturity beyond their years. 

"I know you are, everyone and everything is going to be fine I promise" I lied, I didn't want to lie but I felt a duty to.

We hadn't left the underground hideout in over two weeks, it had almost become hard to breathe. The walls felt like they were closing in around us, each day they became a centimetre closer. 

I was trapped here, My kind was hunted, hated and murdered, I held no chance against anything anymore, I'm starting to believe that I never did.

But I did have Antonia, I did have love, I did have happiness, I had some hope, but now all of that is lost. 

I'm disgusting to the outside world, I was worse than a rat, I was undeserving of my own existence. In the eyes of the Germans I was pure vermin. In the eyes of Antonia I wasn't sure.

............ 

 

Sorry for the shortness and crapness this was a rush and I'm really tired I can't be stuffed checking over for spelling\grammer issues sorry :)


End file.
